Wilted Rose
by YOselena
Summary: What happens when you feel betrayed by your own mother who can't seem to see that her new husband is an abusive a**hole? What happens when you find out that your best friend loves you? SonicXAmy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Childhood friends

Amy woke up from yelling happening downstairs in the kitchen. She crept down the stairs, "James, you said that you would stay away for a few days not a whole month!" Amy's mother harshly yelled out.

"Look Brittney, I have already told you that I got a phone call that said I had to work for a whole month!" he yelled at her.

Amy could already feel her anger coming up, "Bullshit!" Amy interrupted and came out from her hiding place, "Your just saying shit James!" she spat at him, "Why don't you tell my mother the truth, that your fucking another woman!" she didn't mean to yell that out but it was to late. James slapped her and she fell to the ground in a thud.

"You fucking little bitch! This is between me and my wife so don't you dare interrupt!" he yelled.

Amy felt her tears coming down without her permission and she felt her anger rise again, "I hate you!"

This didn't surprise James so he just rolled his eyes. He grabbed his bags and stormed toward the door, "I'll see you next month my family." and with that, he slammed the door and drove off in fury.

"Amy!" her mother reacted the moment he left, "Are you okay?" she asked in her motherly voice.

Amy looked up at her mother and smiled, "Yeah." but then she felt another slap across her cheek again.

"You're a stupid little girl for doing such an idiotic thing!" she yelled at her. Amy couldn't believe her mother had turned her back on her; after all she did to defend her from James.

Amy felt unwanted at the house and alone since her other siblings left her behind with her mother and step dick.

When Amy's mother left the kitchen, Amy ran out the door and toward the park.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Sonic boy!" a green hedgehog yelled from the basement to the kitchen, "Could ya hand me a dog too?" he asked knowing his brother was in love with chillidogs.

"Alright." Sonic said coming down the stairs and heading down the stairs handing Manic his chillidog, "Anything else master?" he joked.

"Huh? Oh yeah could you please go get me a coke." Manic joked along.

Sonic and Manic were doing their annual brother to brother thing but their sister always interrupted, "Hey Sonic I thought I saw Amy running to the park." Sonia said painting her nails slowly.

When Sonic heard the word "Amy" he sped out the door and was now in front of his best friend, "Hey Ames..." he said sitting down next to her on the solid ground, "What's wrong?" he asked knowing that she was upset.

Amy tried to not sound like she was crying but she couldn't help it, "Nothing."

Sonic removed her hands away from her face and saw her eyes were pouring out tears. He pulled her into a warm hedgehog hug, "Shhh..." he rubbed his hand up and down her back, calming her down.

Amy cried harder when he hugged her. She didn't want to say anything at all; all she wanted to do was stay in his arms of safety.

"How long have you been out here?" Sonic asked still holding her.

"About 10 minutes." she said tears still pouring out.

Sonic pulled away from her and wiped away her tears, "Why didn't you call me?" he said now staring into her eyes.

Amy hated when he did that to her cause it would make her heart skip a beat. Amy looked away, "James took away my cell."

Sonic's fist hardened and he hugged her again, "Probably because he knew I would get angry and beat him up."

Amy laughed, "Yeah right like you could bring him down." she smirked at him.

"That hurt Ames." he said putting his hand over his heart. Amy laughed and smacked his arm softly, "Ouch!" Sonic joked.

"I'm glad you're here to cheer me up." she blushed a little.

"Yeah." Sonic said looking down at their hands to see that his was on top of hers. He squeezed it once and Amy returned the squeeze smiling shyly at him, "Why don't you come over to my place?" he asked, "We could watch a movie at my room like old times." he stood up and held out his hand for Amy, "What do you say, Ames."

Amy looked up at him with her watery eyes and she took his hand. Once she was up Sonic carried her bridal style and in seconds they were in his room.

Amy looked around to see that his room had changed from toy cars and choo-choo trains to sexy lady posters and rock bands. Sonic took out a few movies and sat at the bed next to Amy, "Your pick."

Amy looked at each of her chooses and finally chose the movie _It's a boy girl thing_. Sonic walked over to his DVD and placed the movie in carefully before walking back to sit.

5 minutes into the movie Sonic turned toward Amy to notice that she had a bruise on her right cheek. This made Sonic angry, "Amy..." he tried sounding calm but his harsh voice totally gave away his anger. Amy turned her attention to Sonic to see that he was staring at her through hurt eyes, "If anyone is abusing you...come and tell me." his voice sounded angry.

Amy didn't know what to do so she just shook her head in understandment. "Amy promise me you'll come to me for help if you feel lonely." he hugged her, "Because you're my best friend and if anyone is hurting you I..."

Sonic was cut off by her tender kiss, "I promise Sonikku." she blushed madly while holding his hand.

"Well, well, well." Amy and Sonic turned to see Manic and Sonia at the door. Manic was holding a camera in his hand and grinning wildly. Sonia was smirking and leaning against the door frame as if she did something amazingly cool, "I never knew you two were so lovey dovey." Manic chuckled.

Sonic coldly laughed, "You guys have better not been recording cause if you did..."

"What are you going to do to us, chase us until we give you the camera?"

Sonia then shut Manic up and whispered into his ear, "Stupid you just gave them an idea."

Sonic and Amy exchanged looks, "One..." Sonic said getting up from the bed.

"...Two..." Amy giggled while getting up and standing next to Sonic. Manic and Sonia started to panic and turn around.

"THREE!" Both Sonic and Amy yelled while running toward Sonia and Manic.

Sonia and Manic split up and now Manic was heading out the front door while Sonia headed out the back door. Amy went after Sonia while Sonic went after Manic.

Sonia was giggling softy to herself when she saw that she had lost both Sonic and Amy, "Phew I thought I would never lose them."

"Think again." Amy said jumping Sonia and they both fell to the ground.

They laughed so hard that they were crying tears of laughter.

XxxXxXxXxXx

Manic turned to the corner and bumped into Sonic, "Give me the camera." Sonic said harshly.

Manic smirked and Sonic knew he was up to something, "Sonic boy. I think you should just fucking date Amy since you care for her so much, I mean, dude, you kissed her."

"She kissed me."

"Yeah and you let her." Manic said standing up and was face to face with Sonic, "You let her and you fucking have a girl."

Sonic got pissed, so what if he let Amy kiss him, it was just a fucking kiss but then again Sonic had a girlfriend, "Don't you dare tell Fiona this." he said snatching up the camera and walking away.

Manic still had that smirk on his face, "I know better than to snitch on you, bro." he then headed on home.

XxxXxXxXxXxXx

Amy and Sonia were talking about the good old times when both Sonic and Manic came in.

"Hi boys!" Amy said getting up to hug them but Sonic didn't hug her back instead he just patted her back and then went straight to the couch. Amy felt rejected but at least her friend Manic hugged her.

"Don't worry about Sonic, Amy. He's just tired." Manic whispered in her ear. Amy smiled at Manic, "So girls and Sonic," he looked over at Sonic and Sonic gave him the death glare, "Let's go bowling since we're all bored and what not." he said grabbing the keys to his car, "I'm driving."

Sonia got up and snatched the keys away from Manic's hand, "No I'm driving!" and she ran out the door.

Amy followed laughing while Manic ran after them, "Hey come back here." he laughed.

Sonic was still in the house thinking about what Manic said about him. _I think you should just...date her...you care about her a lot..._

"Stupid Manic." Sonic said getting up and following the three hedgehogs out to the car where they were waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bowling with friends

The four hedgehogs walked in and paid for everything they needed.

"How about girls vs. boys?" Manic suggested.

Amy and Sonia exchanged looks and smiled, "Deal." they both said each grabbing their own bowling balls.

With that Manic walked over to the computer and typed in the teams names. Manic then turned toward Sonic to see that he was still pissed, "Hey Sonic." Sonic turned his attention toward his brother, "Sorry." Manic said with a face that read that he really meant it.

Sonic chuckled before giving his brother a noggy, "You're such an idiot, Man." he then grabbed his own bowling ball and sat it down on a chair.

Manic laughed and got his own ball as well before explaining the game to the three hedgehogs.

Sonia just rolled her eyes once Manic was done and spook in an annoyed voice, "I think we all know how to flipping bowl Manic."

Amy giggled when Manic mimicked her, "You guys are so hilarious." she laughed loudly. Sonia and Manic looked at the lol-ing pink hedgehog before Manic did the little coo-coo thing.

Sonic smiled warmly at the scene while walking to help Amy up from the ground, "Alright now...LET'S BOWL!" he yelled as he quickly grab his ball and threw it toward the pins at maximum speed knocked them all down.

"Hell YEAH!" Manic yelled as he high fived his brother.

As the boys celebrated they didn't realize that Amy had already knocked down the pins on the other lane as well, "I scored!" Amy giggled while the boys had their mouths opened in amazement.

"Ha!" Sonia cheered but then faced her brothers, "Don't be celebrating to early fellas cause we just might beat you." she jumped up and down while trying to hug Amy but Amy kept dodging her hyper friend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The score was 130 (boys) and 130 (girls).

Manic was up next and he flung the ball at full speed knocking only eight down and he was left with a split.

"Ha!" Sonia exclaimed, "You have to chose one of them because you can't knock the both of them down at the same time with the same ball!" she poked Manic on the side and both Sonic and Amy laughed.

Manic just ignored his sister's comment and grab his bowling ball. He breathed in two breaths and closed his eyes for what seemed like five seconds before he swung his ball toward the 10th pin. His ball hit it but then made the same pin flick to the other side knocking over the other pin.

Sonia had her mouth wide open before Manic shouted in victory, "Oh yeah! I beat you sissy! Ha!" Manic sang happily.

"You still have another go." Amy said giggling at Manic's excitement.

"Oh yeah, you're right." he said running a nervous hand through his messy quills. Manic then picked up his bowling ball and he flung it but it only knocked down only eight, "Ouch...Oh well at least we eight points plus ten which makes the guys have 148 points!" he said running to the girls to discus their reward.

Sonic grab Manic by his shirt collar and pulled him to have a seat, "Settle down, Manic. Amy still has to bowl ya know." Sonic then signaled Amy to go ahead and Amy smiled at him sweetly.

Amy placed the ball in front of her, trying to find out how to though the ball. When she got her calculations she threw the ball and she got a strike, "Yay!" Amy shouted with amusement.

Sonia flew off the ground 5 extra feet when she saw the strike, "Woo hoo!" she said dancing crazy.

Manic's jaw hit the ground but Sonic chuckled, "You still have to go again ya know." he said acting so chill.

Amy nervously laughed, "Oh right." she then got her lucky pink and white bowling ball and looked for a good way to knock them all over. When she thought she had it she then flung the ball and once again it knocked them all down.

This time Sonia shouted out of glee, "Oh hell yeah! Girls rule!" she said so loud that some people turned toward the group of hedgehogs. All Sonic, Manic, and Amy did was turn red of embarrassment.

The score was settled.

The GIRLS won.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Really Manic." Sonia said crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes at her brother's stupid lame and cheesy joke.

Manic laughed, "Hell yeah cause you know, _Bond, James Bond_ and the chicken replies, _Ken, Chic Ken_!" he laughed his ass off almost falling out of his chair. "It's hilarious!" he steadied himself and bumped shoulders with Amy.

Amy smacked his arm, "Stupid! You almost made me choke." she said, her eyes got watery as she reached for the Sprite.

"Dude not cool." Sonic said in Manic language.

Manic just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his Pepsi, "At least she didn't die." he said drinking his pop.

Amy then glared at him and Sonia followed, "Is this what we get for winning the game, Mr. Cheesy Man." Sonia said poking Manic in the side and Manic spit pop at her.

The four hedgehogs laughed loudly. Yup this was they're average day of _hanging out_. After doing something fun they all head toward the chow line (FOOD) or sometimes it's the other way around but either way they all end up having fun.


End file.
